Shockwave's Super soldier Experiment
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: One shot, See what Shockwave had to say about Soundwave and Mirage, during the super soldier experiment, what happened to the two during the process of developing them into super soldiers, Shockwave even explains why Soundwave has no face.


Shockwaves logs.

Experiment 217

New species of Cybertronian, super soldiers

Subjects: protoform D-34, and protoform D-07

Protoform D-34

Gender:Male

Age: 10 solar cycles

Optic colour: blood red, and various blues

Primary colour: Deep sea metalic blue

Secondary colour: Violet

tertiary colour: Black

hieght estimate when full developed: 25ft

Protoform D-34

Name given: Soundwave

Age recruited at: 10 solar cycles

Learning rate: incredibley absorbs imformation vigilantly, and craves for more knowledge.

Endurance: 9.2 Strong enough to with hold An attack from great warriors, gladiators, and worlords.

Speed: 9.9 reaches Sonic speed speeds in aerial mode.

Skill: Skill increases, apon a quick scan of enemy.

Strength: 8.2 increases daily, could be catastrophic if subject decieded to turn.

Power ups: mini cons, drones, tentacles, Piercing Sonic frequencies.

Shockwave's log

Log 2117

1 Solar cycle after Subject D-07 escaped, as the war arose.

Subject D-34/Soundwave, fought skillfully in battle's against the Autobots.

Iacon: Subject D-34 was in a mission with a small armada, to infiltrate Autobot forces, and eradicate any Autobot rebellion.

In process of the mission: Subject was caught in an unexpected, unplanned, massive chaotic explosion.

Subject was retrieved half online, by soldiers from the wreckage, and brought back to my labratory.

Subjects wounds were treated right away, making him survivable, only one trait untreatable.

Subject was maimed from the explosion, Subjects face plates completely melted off, tiny, mangled, scraps of metal from faceplates remained, melted off right down to the wiring and circuitry.

I reconstruct Subjest faceplate, with Cybertrons strongest substance glass made of crystalizid melted energon, the procedure was painful for subject, as I was forced to quickly mix a formula of melted crystal energon, with processor nerves, and Optical visual circuts.

Once formula was applied, the melted energon crystal formula, would adapt to the hosts face frame, formula quickly dried into a solid, pitch black, thick visor.

As formula hardened, it bonded to the circuitry and became an advanced computer, giving a brand new look to subject, unlike any Cybertronian known, Subject was granted more powers, and strengths, thanks to this much needed emergency update.

granted powers to create space bridges, and groundbridges, anywhere in the universe, also, different scanners and visions.

One Mega cycle after accident: Subject Soundwave, is adapting well to the visor physically.

Mental state: The lose of subjects face has heavily taken subjects emotions away, Subject has completely went mute. Unknown weather subjects new face is hampering the ability to have emotion.

End of Subject D-34 log.

Protform D-07

Gender: Male

Age: 1 Sub cycle

Optic colour: Cyan blue

Primary colour: Electric crimson red

Secondary colour: Black

Tertiary colour: Grey

Hieght estimate when fully developed: 15ft

Protform D-07

Name given: Mirage

Age recruited at: Newly hatched, 1 sub cycle

Learning rate: Much slower then his sibling, Subject D-34, when it comes learning knowledge, Subject D-07 is faster then D-34 when it comes to combat.

Endurance: still developing, estimate enderance in the future 9.9, Subject will look weak and small when fully developed, but will be able to with stand medium attacks from a titan.

Speed: Not developed yet, estimate 10.9 in vehichle mode, 9.9 in robot form, will develope as, one of the fastest cybertronians on Cybertron.

Skill: Subjects skill level at it's current age is quiet high, but when fully developed the level of fighting skill will be off the charts, Subject will be able to kill multiple enemies within a single flick of his blade.

Strength: Subjects strength has increased since arrival, very strong a sparkling, when fully developed, estimated strength is, 9.8.

Power ups: electro distributor, has the ability to cloak himself and other objects, various advanced visions, required for sharp shooting abilities.

Shockwave's log 2118

Six mega cycles apon arirval, Subject D-07 is developing in combat skill, quiet rappidly, the lust for blood is heavy in the sparkling, sparkling is predicted to be a true born killer.

Subject personality: Subject D-07 is silent, only cries and whimpers emit from the sparkling, the sparkling does not seem to chirp click or make any Sparkling babbling, Subject is substantial to holding back on it's emotions.

Subject against live apponents: Subject has offlined 12 of our recruited younglings, in simple sparring exercises.

Spark bond: Within the first sub cycle of training, we seperated Subject D-07 from it's older sibling Subject D-34, The sparkling if not occupied, would constantly focus his mind on the pain from his bond, of being seperated from his sibling, but over Mega cycles, the sparkling was constantly in my care, Subject D-07 started to adapt to the seperation, by creating a bond with my very own spark, I do not know what to process of this situation.

Six deca cycles after recruited: Subject was developing superior fighting skills as a sparkling, Subject is focused on fighting and combat, all thoughts of his sibling seem to have dissolved, but is unknown.

Subjects escape: The facility came under attack, I sent Subject D-34 to retrieve Subject D-07 and continue to the safety bunker, Subject D-34 disobeyed, on his way to safety bunker, Subject D-34 saw the opportunity to release his sibling from his intense training, and helped Subject D-07 escape through an opening, into the war torn streets of Cybertron.

Subjects unkown whereabouts: Subject D-07 is no where near the site of the attack, no remains found, clearly the Subject got away, the bond developed with the sparkling was not dying, Subject must have escaped unharmed, whereabouts of where the subject will end up, is unkown.

End of Subject D-07 log


End file.
